Liza
by Ann Murry
Summary: Festus finds a young girl all alone and brings her back to Dodge but is she all that she seems!
1. Chapter 1

Matt stepped out of the jail and shivered. Even though the sun shone brightly in the sky, it was to high to generate much heat. Pulling his winter coat tighter across his chest, the Marshal headed to the telegraph office to check his messages.

"Morning Marshal," Barney said handing him the papers that came in that morning.

"Thanks Barney," Matt said with a nod as he took the messages.

Quickly scanning them with his eyes as he walked back toward the jail, he shook his head in dismay.

It was a never ending story of robberies gone bad, people being accosted and families being destroyed. Such was the way of the untamed west which was why, Matt has chosen the law as his path in life and why he chose to settle in Dodge when he did.

Someone had to tame the town, it might as well be him, he thought to himself almost twenty years ago.

Entering his office at the jail, Matt took off his hat before taking a seat at his desk and looking over the telegrams again.

It was a good decision on his part to send Festus to Hayes with a prisoner because it looked like Dodge's jail was going to be very busy.

Festus rode Ruth slowly though the brush on a little known trail on his way back to Dodge. The trail was a little short cut that he'd known about for sometime but because of the location off the beaten path, it hadn't been used locally for years and as he dodged trees and the like, he could understand why.

Humming to himself as he rode, Ruth snorted several times and stopped which made the hill man uneasy.

"What in tarnation is wrong with you," he said spurring the mule forward. "Ya ain't never took a dislike ta my singing before."

Ruth started to buck as Festus looked ahead and guessed the reason why Ruth was so distressed.

"Easy boy," Festus said sliding off the large mules back. "You just wait here while I go see what happened."

Making his way toward an over turned covered wagon, the hill man's nose wrinkled at the odor of death.

Carefully stepping though the brush he found the first body, a man.

Looking beyond the man, he shook his head as a woman, on her stomach lay not to far away. Both showed signs of gunshot wounds.

Bending down, Festus looked for any signs of identification because he knew Matt would wonder who they were and where they'd come from.

After finding none, he stood up and headed over to the wagon in search of a shovel to bury the pair before stumbling upon a third body.

Festus sucked in a quick breath as he stepped over the body of a young boy.

The household items strewn about from the overturned wagon spoke volumes and he realized pretty quickly that theses people were settlers on their way to what was supposed to be a better life.

Who or why they had been attacked would come later but for now the best thing he could do was bury the family and leave them in peace.

Moving aside the cover, the hill man noticed a tool box just out of his reach, climbing onto the side of the wagon he froze when he heard th cries of a young girl.

"Someone there!" he said jumping off the wagon as he followed the sounds of someone sobbing.

Moving the heavy canvas, he peered under the wagon and smiled slightly when two frightened big brown eyes looked up at him.

"It's alright," Festus said soothingly. "I ain't gonna hurt ya none."

The girl only nodded as he looked for a way to get to her.

Getting to his feet, he circled the wagon before realizing she was pinned by the wagon itself and the only way to get her out was to right the wagon.

"Alright, darlin," he said bending down to where the light brown haired girl looked up at him again. "I'm gonna git ya outa there just as soon as I can."

The girl only nodded as the hill man headed to where Ruth was standing.

The mule snorted uneasily when Festus grabbed his reins. "C'mon," he said leading Ruth toward the wagon. "We got ta get that wagon off that child!"

Tethering Ruth to the side of the wagon with ropes he found inside, Festus pulled on the mule's reins and slowly brought the wagon up onto its wheels.

Running around it, he dropped to his knees next to the girl and gently grabbed her shoulders. Helping her to sit up, she cried out in pain.

"My leg!" she said falling against his chest.

"I got ya," Festus said lifting her into his arms.

Carefully, he carried her away from the massacre at the wagon to a grassy area.

Setting her down gently on the ground, he covered her with his own coat before she closed her eyes.

"I'll be back as soon as I kin ta make a fire," he said looking around for kindling. "That'll make ya feel better quick!"

When the girl didn't respond, Festus realized, she had passed out which gave him the chance to bury the bodies and gather some wood to start a fire.

He knew by looking at the girl's leg that it was obviously broken and bringing her back to Dodge by horse wasn't even a possibility. He would have to wait until the next day to bring her in using her family's wagon. In the meantime, he'd try to make her as comfortable as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl watched from where Festus left her, as the hill man set about burying the bodies of the man, woman and child before tackling the wagon.

A voice from the brush next to where she lay made her jump.

"Liza, it's just me."

"Eddie," Liza whispered. "You got to get me out of here!"

"Can't, not with your leg all busted up," Eddie replied gently. "Let him take you for help and I'll follow."

"He thinks those people were my family," Liza whispered excitedly. "What if they find out the truth!"

"They won't," Eddie said with a sigh. "Just tell em what they want ta hear or we'll be in big trouble!"

"Why?" Liza said watching Festus tether Ruth to the wagon. "We didn't do the killin!"

"Don't matter none sis," Eddie said quietly. "We was trying to steal the wagon. That's just as bad!"

"Hush now, he's comin back!" Liza said as Festus brought the wagon closer to their camp before taking a seat next to the girl.

"You awake, are ya?" Festus said with a slight smile as the girl nodded at the whisker faced man.

"Name's, Festus Haggen," he said slowly. "What's yourn?"

"Elizabeth," Liza said quietly. "My friends call me Liza. Only my Ma and Pa called me Elizabeth."

"Can I call you Liza," Festus asked gently as the girl nodded. "What was yer Pa and Ma's name?"

"What difference does it make now, they're dead!"

"I know that darlin but I got ta let the Marshal in Dodge know what happened?"

"Marshal," Liza said uneasily as she recalled her brother's words.

"Yes'm," Festus said evenly. "I'm one of his deputy's and he's gonna want to know how yer family died."

"It was injuns," Liza said hesitantly before meeting the hill man's eyes. "They attacked us...and when we ...we wouldn't give them what they wanted, they killed Ma, Pa and my little brother."

"Injuns?" Festus repeated in disbelief. "Wal, we ain't had no trouble outa the injuns in years. You sure it was injuns?"

"Positive Mr. Haggen," Liza said sternly. "It was injuns that attacked my family and me!"

"Alright," Festus said tucking the blanket tighter around the girl. "You just try ta get some rest cause we got ta get into Dodge tomorrow so ol Doc can't take care of that leg."

"Mr. Haggen," Liza said quietly after a time. "You've been awfully nice to me."

"Wal," Festus replied with a wiry grin. "I'm just a doing my job."

"Thank you, anyway," she said with a weary smile before slipping back to sleep.

Matt stepped into the Long Branch the next morning and half expected to find Festus standing at the bar over a cup of Kitty's coffee.

"Morning, cowboy," Kitty said noticing the look on his face. "You look like your disappointed."

"Guess, I am," he said tipping his hat up as he approached the bar. "I was expecting Festus yesterday."

"And you thought you'd find him in here," Kitty said with a knowing nod.

"Yeah," Matt said taking the coffee cup Kitty handed him as Doc ambled in.

"Morning," Doc said as Matt nodded.

"Coffee?" Kitty asked as the physician nodded.

"Where's Festus?" Doc said swiping his mustache. "I thought he was supposed to be back yesterday."

"He...was," Matt said before stopping as a large covered wagon stopped in front of the Long Branch. "What the..."

Doc followed as the Marshal made his way toward the doors of the Saloon.

"Festus," Matt said watching the deputy climb down from the drivers seat. "Where'd you get this wagon?"

"Matthew," Festus said waving at Doc. "It's a story I'll tell you but right now, I need ol Doc!"

"Why," Doc said as the hill man grabbed his arm.

"There's a girl in the back and she needs yer help," Festus said leading the physician to the back of the wagon.

Festus tossed aside the canvas cover, to reveal the unconscious brown haired girl.

"What happened?" Doc asked turning to the hill man.

"I came though the gorge on ma way back ta Dodge and found this here wagon with this youngin pinned underneath it," Festus said indicating the girl. "Her leg's busted up pretty bad, Doc. I put a splint on it best I could but she's been hurting something awful."

"Well, get her up to my office," Doc said taking a step back as Matt moved forward.

"How'd she come to being out there pinned under a wagon?" Matt said.

"Her whole family was dead, Matthew," Festus replied quietly. "Her Pa, Ma and brother were all shot. I buried em."

"Did she say who did it?" Matt said stunned as a crowd slowly assembled around the wagon.

"Yeah," Festus replied evenly. "She said it was Indians."

"Indians?" Matt said shocked as the crowd of locals mumbled to themselves.

"Marshal, we can't be having no Indian attacks around here," Burke said angrily. "It's hard enough doing business without word getting out that Indians are attacking."

"Calm down Burke," Matt said with a nod aimed at Festus who lifted the girl out of the wagon. "I'll send a telegraph to Ft. Dodge and see what all this is about!"

Doc opened the door to his office as Festus carried the girl inside.

"Put her here," Doc said indicating his exam table.

Liza moaned as Festus set her down and opened her eyes.

"Where...where are we?" she said with big eyes as she looked around.

"In Dodge," Festus replied gently. "Yer up at Ol Doc's."

"Don't leave," Liza said tugging on Festus arm as he started to step away.

"It's alright," Doc said with a gentle smile as he looked at Festus. "He can stay if that makes you feel better."

"It would," Liza said closing her eyes again.

Festus looked at his physician friend as Doc shook his head before pulling back the wool blanket the girl was wrapped in to get a look at her leg.

"I'd say, it's broken alright," Doc stated after unwrapping Festus splint. "I'm going to have to set this and then cast it."

"Is it gonna hurt, Mr. Haggen," Liza asked fearfully.

"You won't feel nuthin, honey," Festus said bending down near her head. "Ol Doc, why he'll give ya something to make you go to sleep and when ya wake up, it'll all be over."

"That's right," Doc said bring over a bottle of laudanum and a teaspoon. "Now, I want you to take this and just relax.

The girl nodded and meekly swallowed the teaspoons of bitter liquid Doc poured. "Tastes awful," she said making a face before closing her eyes.

"Alright," Doc said after checking the girl's pulse. "She's out. You go see Matt and send Kitty up here. I'm going to need her help."

"Sure thing, Doc," Festus said disentangling himself from Liza's grasp.

*Got me a Honda Accord Crosstour! Not sure I like it, is a hybrid between a car and SUV but I'm used to driving mini vans but this was a really good price and very sporty looking so...I could probably get used to it lol ;)*


	3. Chapter 3

"Matthew," Festus said entering the jail a short time later.

"Festus," Matt replied with a nod. "Doc taking care of the girl?"

"Yep," Festus said taking a cup from the wall before helping himself to a cup of coffee. "Ol Doc'll have her back on her feet in no time."

"Good," Matt stated. "Now tell me about what you found out there!"

Festus told Matt about how he found the wagon, the bodies and the girl before the Marshal put up a hand to stop him.

"But you didn't find any signs of an Indian attack?"

"Not a one," Festus said shaking his head. "I don't know why that little girl would want ta lie bout such a thing, Matthew."

"Maybe," Matt said thoughtfully. "She knows who did it and she's trying to protect them by telling us it was Indians."

Kitty smiled gently when Liza opened her eyes and slowly looked around Doc's spare room.

"Who are you?" she asked when her eyes fell on Kitty.

"I'm Kitty Russell," the Saloon owner said sitting forward. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," Liza said quietly.

Kitty nodded. "Doc said you could have some broth when you woke up. Would you like to try that?"

Liza nodded as Kitty uncovered a large mug next to her bed. "Here," Kitty said taking a seat beside her on the bed. "Let me help you with this."

"Thank you," Liza replied with a smile. The woman sitting next to her was like no one else she had encountered before, the scent of her perfume hung in the air as the stones on her dress sparkled in the sun light coming though the window. "Your very pretty."

"Well," Kitty said bashfully. "Thank you."

"Where's, Mr. Haggen?" Liza asked after a few sips of broth.

"I suppose he's talking to the Marshal," Kitty said as the girl's eyes became quite large and frightened. "Are you alright?" Kitty said after noticing her reaction.

"Yes," Liza replied pushing away the mug. "I'm just not very hungry."

"Maybe later then," Kitty said with a gentle nod.

"And you never found out what their names were or where they had come from," Matt questioned as Festus shook his head.

"Didn't really have time, Matthew and with the youngin having a busted leg and all she'd been though already, wal, I figured all that could come later, don't ya see."

"Your probably right," Matt said with a nod as Doc walked in.

"Doc," Festus said as the physician shut the door behind him. "Liza alright, is she?"

"Yes," Doc said swiping his mustache. "Fortunately, it was a clean break and as young as she is, it'll heal quickly."

"That's good news," Festus said relived.

"You should be able to talk to her as soon as she wakes up, Matt," Doc stated taking a seat at the table in the center of Matt's office. "What did you find out about what happened?"

"Not much," Matt replied with a nod toward the hill man. "Festus didn't get much information from her except that she said Indians attacked her family."

"I can't hardly believe that, Matt," Doc replied tugging at his ear. "We haven't had an attack around here in years."

"I know," Matt stated thoughtfully. "That's what makes me uneasy about the story she told Festus. But, why would she lie?"

"Onliest way ta know is ta ask," Festus said with a wiry grin.

"No time like the present," Doc replied. "Kitty's up there with her now but she should be coming around anytime."

"Alright," Matt said looking at Festus. "Let's go see if we can get more information from here."

Kitty stepped out of Doc's spare room when Matt, Festus and Doc entered the physician's office.

"Kitty," Doc said slipping out of his coat. "Is she awake?"

"Yes," Kitty said nodding her head. "She just woke up about an hour ago."

Liza heard the voices coming from the other room and wondered if it was her they were all talking about.

Looking toward the window in the room, she smiled when Eddie gently opened it and slipped inside.

"What are you doing?" Liza whispered as Eddie looked down at her. "They're all in the other room!"

"I won't be long," Eddie said with a weary grin. "Looking at stealing a horse and buggy. I'll be around to get you tonight!"

"Alright," Liza said waving him away. "Go now! Hurry!"

Eddie nodded before climbing out the window and gently shutting it as the door to the bedroom opened and Kitty walked in.

"Liza," she said as the girl looked toward her. "The Marshal would like to ask you a few questions."

Matt stepped inside the room and smiled at the girl before taking a seat next to her.

"Festus tells me that you thought Indians are the ones that attacked your family," Matt said as Liza nodded her head.

"I don't think they did Marshal," Liza said harshly. "I know they did! I seen them! I swear it!"

Matt sighed in frustration before he met the girl's eyes. "Are you sure," he said slowly. "This is a very serious charge and if I wire Fort Dodge about an Indian attack, a lot of innocent people are goingto be put in harms way."

"I don't know what else you want me to say, Marshal!" Liza said sternly. "I'm telling you what I saw!"


	4. Chapter 4

Matt nodded before he stood up. He wanted to believe the girl but without hard evidence to support her claim, he found himself at an impasse.

"We'll talk again," he said leaving the room.

Doc shook his head as Festus looked just as bewildered as Matt felt.

"What ya want ta do now," he asked as Matt put his hat on.

"Nothing," he said looking at Doc. "You let me know if she talks about anything having to do with the attack."

"Sure, Matt," Doc said with a nod as the Marshal left the physician's office.

"Doc," Kitty said quietly. "You need me to stay here tonight with her?"

"No, Kitty," Doc said shaking his head. "I think she'll sleep all night, it'll be alright. You go home and if I need you, I'll come get you."

"Alright," Kitty said following Matt and Festus out the door.

When Doc poked his head back into the spare room, Liza had her eyes closed and the steady rhythm of her rising and falling chest told the doctor she was asleep.

Deciding to retire early himself, he turned down the lamp in his office before heading into his own bedroom.

Eddie watched from the shadows of the alley way as Dodge finally fell into darkness.

Making his way toward the stable, he stopped when he heard the jingle of spurs and the foot falls that accompanied it.

Watching the deputy check the doors of various buildings as he went, he clinched his jaw when he seen the man enter the stable and not come out.

Poking his head into the door of the darkened and large building, he took a steady breath when he found no one inside.

The two seater buggy he scoped out earlier with the leather top sat against a wall next to a horse and mule.

He wondered which animal would be tamer as well as quite and chose the large jack mule over the horse.

Overly tired from the last couple of days, Festus snored soundly from his cot in the tack room. Obviously to what was going on just beyond his door, Eddie was able to slowly approached Ruth and grabbed his reins.

Pulling the mule gently forward, he went behind him to connect Doc's harness that controlled the buggy and then quietly lead the mule and buggy toward the door of the stable.

Once the rig was outside, Eddie climbed into it and drove the buggy into the alley behind Doc's office and stopped it.

Reaching into the band of his pants, he pulled out a pistol and headed quietly up the stairs.

Doc finished dressing for bed before crossing his bedroom to the table that held a pitcher of water and a large bowl.

Pouring some water into a clear glass, he drank the contents before heading back to the bed.

A creak from a floorboard stopped him in his tracks and he wondered if Liza was needed him.

Quickly slipping on a robe and slippers, he opened his bedroom door and froze as a figure turned in his direction.

But Doc had been though and seen to much to be frightened now of any stranger.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I come for my sister," Eddie said raising the pistol. "I don't want no trouble!"

"Your sister?" Doc replied questionably as he stepped forward. "What's your name?"

Matt finished filling out his report about the conversation with Liza before pushing out his chair and standing up.

Stretching slight, he looked at the clock on his way and yawned when he realized how late it was.

Heading into the alcove where he slept, the Marshal took a seat on his cot and reached down to pull his boots off when the door to the jail swung wildly open.

"Doc!" Matt yelled as the older man stumbled inside.

Matt was across the room in less than two seconds as the physician with his hand on his head, fell to his knees.

"Doc!" Matt said grabbing his friend by the arms and hoisting him up to his feet. "What's wrong?"

"My head," Doc muttered as Matt pulled his hand away. Blood seeped from a wound near the doctor's temple. "What happened?"

"Don't rightly know," Doc said as Matt lead him to the table in the center of his office. "Some kid hit me and took off with the girl!"

"A kid?" Matt said grabbing a clean cloth and some water. "Where'd he go?"

"Not sure," Doc replied slightly confused. "By the time I came to, they were gone!"

"Eddie," Liza said holding onto the seat of the buggy as best she could. "Please slow down?"

"Can't," Eddie said glancing over at her. "We got to get away as far as we can!"

"I know but my leg," Liza said painfully. "It's hurting bad!"

"I'm sorry, sis," Eddie said with a boyish smile. "I'll slow down in a bit, there's an abandoned cabin not far from here we can stop and rest."


	5. Chapter 5

After Doc stumbled into his office, Matt went to the gunsmith's shop and woke up Newly before heading to the stables's.

The first thing he noticed when he walked in was the empty space where Doc kept his buggy. The second thing was the empty stall where Festus normally housed Ruth.

"You wait till I catch up ta them youngin's," Festus said angrily waving his hands as Newly cleaned up Doc's wound. "Taking Doc's buggy wasn't enough, they had ta take ol Ruth to."

"How bad is it," Matt asked ignoring Festus outburst."

"Not bad, Marshal," Newly said as Doc winced.

"Your only saying that because your not the one that got your head cracked open!" Doc yelled pushing the younger man's hands away. "I'm fine! Now go after those two and find out what all this is about!"

Matt nodded as he looked at Newly. "Festus and I can track them if you can stay here and keep an eye on things?"

"Yes, sir," Newly said with a nod as the Marshal nodded at Festus.

"Let's go," Matt said heading out the door.

"Right behind you, Matthew," Festus said climbing onto Newly's horse.

Eddie stopped the buggy at the abandoned cabin before sliding out and coming around to the passenger side.

"I don't think anyone is following us," he said putting an arm around his sister's waist. "How's your leg?"

"Hurting," Liza said quietly. "It'll be alright in a bit."

"You can lay down inside," Eddie exclaimed. "After I found this place on my way to Dodge, I cleaned it up a bit before coming to get you."

"Well," Liza said looking around the tiny one room shack. "It's better than sleeping on the ground."

"That's right," Eddie replied leading her to a cot.

Festus scouted an area outside of town looking for any sign of Doc's buggy.

"Right here," he said pointing to a hoof print in the dirt. "That's ol Ruth's tracks, I'd know em any where."

"Alright," Matt said with a clinched jaw. "Looks like they're headed west."

"I'll build a fire," Eddie said once Liza was comfortably lying on the cot. "And I got food to!"

"You stole it?" Liza asked as Eddie nodded slowly. "Ma wouldn't like that."

"Well, she wouldn't like us starving either now would she?" Eddie replied angrily.

"I wish she hadn't died," Liza said as Eddie took a blanket from the cot.

"Don't think about it," he said covering her. "We'll settle down out west and start a new life, like she wanted!"

"I think we're getting close, Matthew," Festus said stopping his horse. "It looks like they slowed down here."

"Yeah," Matt said looking at the tracks. "I thought so to but where would they hide out?"

"A cave maybe," Festus said looking around. "Not much around here fer shelter."

"Maybe there is," Matt said suddenly spurring his horse into a gallop as Festus followed.

Eddie took the empty bowl from Liza and placed it on the table. "That wasn't bad," Liza said evenly.

"It sure wasn't Ma's cooking," Eddie stated sadly.

"It was fine, really it was," Liza said with a grin before a noise outside made her sit up. "What was that!"

"I don't know," Eddie said drawing the pistol before slowly approaching the door. "Stay put."

Liza watched apprehensively as Eddie opened the door and slowly crept out into the night.

Festus waited from the side of the cabin as the boy past him before sliding along behind him and grabbing the gun.

"I got him, Matthew," Festus yelled as Matt came though the back door.

"Marshal," Liza said sheepishly as Matt looked around the small cabin.

"Let me go!" Eddie yelled as Festus pushed the boy inside before handing the gun over to Matt.

"It ant got no bullets," Festus said as Matt put the gun in his belt.

"Course it don't," Eddie exclaimed. "I didn't have none!"

"Wal, what did ya think ya was gonna do with a gun that had no bullets?" Festus asked.

"I wasn't gonna use it unless I had to," Eddie said looking at the Marshal.

"Like you did with, Doc?" Matt asked quietly.

"That was an accident," Eddie said looking at Liza. "He surprised me! I was just trying ta get my sister out of there."

"Well," Matt said looking at the pair. "You both got some explaining to do back in Dodge so let's get going!"

"That's the whole story," Eddie said from the table in Matt's office a few hours later. "I just couldn't let that woman adopt her and take her away! Not when I promised my Ma that I would look after her."

"How old are you?" Matt asked with a sigh.

"Twelve," Eddie stated proudly. "Liza will be ten on her next birthday."

"And this woman back east wanted to adopt your sister but not you?" Doc asked as Eddie nodded.

"So we ran away from the orphanage," Eddie said slowly. "I can't let them take Elizabeth away, she's all I got!"

"Well, now tell me how you got tangled up with those people and the wagon that Festus found your sister under?" Matt asked meeting the boys eyes.

"We didn't have nothing ta do with that Matshal," Eddie said frightened. "We just happened by when we heard the shots but we hid after those men were gone, we was just gonna take the wagon and head out west but then it tipped over penning Liza under it."

"And you couldn't get it off of her," Matt said as the boy nodded.

"I tried for more than a day and when I saw Festus coming, I hid and let him do it!"

"If you saw those men again," Matt asked gently. "Could you identify them?"

"Well, yeah!" Eddie said with a nod. "I sure could!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Festus," Doc said tugging at his ear. "Take Liza back to my office."

"What about my brother?" Liza said looking at Matt. "You're not going to put him in jail, are you?"

"No," Matt said with a slight grin. "My deputy, Newly will put him up tonight."

Newly nodded as Festus picked up Liza and carried her out of Matt's office.

"In the morning, I want you to take the boy around town and see if the men that committed those murders are here," Matt said looking at Eddie. "Since it happened just outside of Dodge, they could be lying low until it's safe to move on."

"I'll sure let you know if they are Marshal," the boy stated enthusiastically.

"Good," Matt said with a nod.

The next morning, Newly walked with Eddie along Dodge's many boardwalks but the boy found no sign of the men.

"I was really hoping we'd find them, Mr. Newly," Eddie said sullen.

"Well," Newly said quietly. "It could be they've already moved on."

"Maybe," Eddie said as a man stepped out if the Bulls Head Saloon to smoke a cigarette.

"Newly," Eddie said slowly with an ashen face. "That man over there, I think he's one of the killers."

Newly's eyes narrowed as they walked. "How do you know?" he asked.

"His hat," Eddie explained. "It has a silver buckle on it! When I saw them leave, I caught the reflection off of it from the sun!"

"Yes," Newly replied taking the boys arm. "Let's get back to the jail and let Matt know."

The boy trembled slightly which made Newly tighten his grip on the child. "Don't worry," Newly said evenly. "They'll never know it was you that lead the Marshal to them."

(A week later)

"I understand your frustration, Matt," Brooker said from his chambers. "But unless someone comes forward to adopt both these kids, I have no choice but to return them back to the orphanage where they came from."

"But, that means that woman back east can come get me?" Liza said looking at her brother who nodded.

"It'll be alright, Liza," Eddie said quietly. "When I'm finally able to leave, I'll get a job and get the money to come back east and find you, I promise!"

"I don't want to go, Eddie," Liza replied her voice cracking with sadness and fear. "I want to stay with you."

"Matthew," Festus whispered. "I think, I know someone who might be wantin to adopt those youngin's right here in Dodge."

"Who," Matt asked as Festus smiled.

"That older couple, the Carter's. They's the ones that come in ta Dodge last year that lives just outside a town," Festus replied evenly. "Why he was just a tellin me the other day how he wished he had a son ta help around the farm!"

Matt took a minute to think about what Festus said before he nodded. "I remember," he said with a smile. "Why don't you run out there and bring them in if they like the idea."

"Sure will, Matthew," Festus said putting his hat on and heading for the door.

"Judge," Matt said stepping forward. "We may just have a solution if you can give me a little time."

"Alright, Matt," Brooker said leaning back in his chair. "We'll hear your solution."

"I tell ya," Doc," Festus said watching the wagon drive away with the Carter's with Liza and Eddie. "It sure does a feller good when he can help out other people."

"Well," Doc said with his hand out. "How about helping me out with a beer over at the Long Branch since your in such a generous mood!"

"That wasn't what I was a talking about, smart aleck," Festus said scrunching up one eye. "Beside, I ain't got no money."

"Figures," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "And here you just got paid, what did you do with it? Buy a round of drinks at the Long Branch or some other stupid purchase!"

"If in ya must know,"Festus exclaimed angrily. "I gave it ta them youngin's so's they could buy some bedding and clothes. "Them Carter's ain't got much more than a roof over there head."

Doc shook his head as he shuffled away before turning back around to the hill man. "Well, don't just stand there you stubborn mule," Doc said with a snort. "If you want me to buy you a beer, you better come on!"

"Much obliged, Doc," Festus said eagerly following the physician.

*Had a busy weekend, my sister got married :) but I wanted to finish this story before it got to late. Lots of things on my mind and been fighting off a cold so will do some more when I'm feeling better! Thanks again to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome!*


End file.
